rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Artzy Sky/Kaiko's Drag Race: Season 15, Episode 3 Summary
Episode 3 - The Greatest Drag Show: The Rusical The queens return to the werkroom after Olyvia's elimination. They read Olyvia's lipstick message which reads "Sisters 4ever! Love you lots, Olyvia☆" Goldie Heart wipes her message to discuss what happened on the main stage. They all ask Goldie what lip-syncing was like. She says that it was a horrible feeling, to know she disappointed the judges and didn't want to be in that place again but Nicki calls her out and says "or is it just that you landed in the bottom the week we "young queens" were in the top". Goldie claps back saying "If I wanted your opinion, I'd kick your kennel". The other girls gasp at Goldie's read but Nicki brushes it off and begins to de-drag. In confessionals, Goldie calls Nicki unpolished, untalented and said she'll be going home real soon. The next day, the girls walk into the werkroom and Kaiko introduces the mini-challenge, which is to create short Autonomous Sensory Meridian Response videos, using basic drag items, such as nails, wigs, padding and makeup. Nicki LeFreak, being a punk rock queen, deliberately makes noises that wouldn't be pleasing, such as scraping nails along a chalkboard and screaming, which the other queens found funny and grants her the mini-challenge win. She not only wins a pair of Beats headphones but is also tasked with assigning the roles for the maxi challenge which is to perform in "The Greatest Drag Show: The Rusical" as a parody of "The Greatest Showman". Kaiko also says that later on, they'll be rehearsing with a special guest before leaving and letting the girls decide the roles. The girls sit down and go through the scripts, looking at what role they want for themselves. Diva Labeija says she wants the main role of Peggy Barnum and that it speaks to her while Christina Moment argues for the role as well. Nicki, out of favouritism for Diva, gives Diva the role of Peggy while Christina is given the role of Phoebe Carlyle, which, while she isn't happy with, isn't entirely mad with it. Pink Miku gets the role of Anne Wheeler, Rosy O'Hara gets the role of Jenny Lind, Lavender Bright gets the role of Charity Barnum, Ciara Venice and Sweetie Pie get the roles of Peggy and Charity's children, Caroline and Helen, Goldie Heart is given the role of Lettie Lutz, Zara the Creeper is given the role of Toni Thumb, Nicki gives herself the role of Wendy Diane Wheeler, Martha Delish is given the role of Young Peggy and Patricia Love is given Young Charity. The girls aren't upset with the roles given and all try their best at learning their lines before dance rehearsal. The queens walk to the main stage to find the choreographer for the main challenge is the star of "The Greatest Showman", Hugh Jackman. Hugh and the queens go through the different scenes and learn the choreography for the challenge. Most of the queens pick it up easily but Lavender was having troubling getting the steps right, and Ciara is complaining a lot about the dance, saying they're too hard, which Hugh doesn't respond well to. Back in the werkroom, the queens get ready for the mainstage and Lavender and Diva talk about the challenge how Lavender isn't feeling as confident because how she felt like she was falling behind the other girls. Diva tells her to fight and fight. Even if she screws up the rusical, there is still the runway and the lipsync. Lavender feels a little better after the chat and they both hug. On the mainstage, Guest Judges include Zendaya & Scarlett Johansson. The rusical begins and the queens are doing well. Patricia and Martha open the rusical and Martha is killing it but while performing, Patricia falls over but she gets up and they're able to finish the first scene. As the rusical goes on, Lavender had a lot more confidence and learned her choreo but that didn't stop her from falling behind Diva. While Ciara and Sweetie didn't have big roles in the rusical, Sweetie used the time she had to make the judges laugh while Ciara fell into the background. Pink amazes the judges with her dancing and how the lights hit her sequin outfit. Rosy did well in the challenge, and had good chemistry with Diva. When Christina was introduced into the rusical, she stole the show and grabbed the judges' attention whenever she was onstage and had chemistry with the most amount of queens in the rusical. Goldie's performance was good and while she didn't move much, she had the most emotional performance, especially with her solo. Nicki, while not having a large role, did well in her scenes and had good chemistry with Pink and Zara, like Goldie had a good performance even though she was not a main role. After the Rusical, the queens begin the runway. Category is Breakfast at Tiffany's, something cute and casual but glamorous that you'd wear to brunch. First to walk down the runway is Patricia Love. She walks down the runway, wearing a teal sundress with brown hair and a yellow sunflower adorning it. Ciara Venice walks the runway next, wearing a blond ponytail and a sparkly, golden dress with silver, strappy heels. Pink Miku walks the runway in a valley girl-inspired look. She has her signature pink pigtails with a denim jacket and a short skirt. Christina Moment is next and she wears a light, wrap dress, covered in leopard print and long, flowing blonde hair. Rosy O'Hara is next down the runway, and she wears a black and white, checkered dress with a white, long-sleeve, button-up shirt underneath, black, thigh-high boots and long, dark hair. Next to walk the runway is Lavender Bright, wearing a short, pixie wig, a dark jacket with a handbag, a white shirt, jeans and black, ankle boots. Martha Delish is next and she wears an all-white, sleeveless jumpsuit with a white jacket and long, flowing brown hair. While on the runway, she took off her jacket to reveal the backless portion of her outfit and showing off her ass. Nicki LeFreak is next down the runway, and she wore a jacket, a white shirt, jeans and frizzy hair, going for a more casual look compared to her punk rock aesthetic. Sweetie Pie is next to walk down the runway and she wears a white, frilly shirt, a denim skirt, wavy, blonde hair with sunglasses resting on her head and brown knee-high boots. Goldie Heart is next and her look is very "older lady at high-tea", wearing a lavender coat with a matching skirt and hat with a red fingerwave wig. Zara the Creeper walks the runway next, wearing a dark pixie wig, a black bra, black jeans with a black lace skirt covering her legs with her jeans still being able to be seen. The final queen to walk down the runway is Diva Labeija, wearing a green, dress with the top-half resembling a button-up shirt, long blonde hair and brown ankle boots. After the runway, Christina Moment, Martha Delish and Diva Labeija are announced as the Top 3 of the week while Patricia Love, Ciara Venice and Lavender Bright are announced as the Bottom 3 of the week. The rest are announced safe and leave the stage. Patricia Love is the first to be critiqued. She is told that her dress is beautiful and her flower compliments the look, it all felt really cheap and her performance in the rusical wasn't much better, stating that after her fall, she never really recovered for the rest of the performance. Ciara Venice is next to be critiqued. She is told that her outfit is amazing and easily had to best runway of the night, but her performance was very subpar. She had a small part, so she had to make the most of it but she didn't and faded into the background. Christina Moment gets critiqued next. The judges were a fan of her look and called it cute and wearable to an expensive brunch. In the rusical, she got the most positive critiques. They loved her performance in the rusical, whenever she was onstage, she got the judges laughing and had their attention. Lavender Bright got read for her outfit looking very "off the rack" and basic, and when being critiqued for the rusical, she was told that she just wasn't there. She had one of the lead roles yet didn't utilise her time on stage. Martha Delish was critiqued next. The judges love her runway look and ate up her little reveal on the runway. In the rusical, like Patricia, she had a small role but utilised it and made her presence known, and it really impressed the judges. The final queen to be critiqued is Diva Labeija. While the judges did like her look, it felt basic compared to the other looks on the runway. They did however, really like her in the rusical. She connected well with the other girls and did really well with the lead role. Meanwhile in Untucked, the safe girls relax and predict about who's in the top and bottom. The girls unanimously agree that Patricia should be in the bottom two but were debating whether she would be lip-syncing against Ciara or Lavender because Ciara was horrible in the challenge but had a great runway while Lavender was "meh" in both departments. The top and bottom queens come in bring the safe queen up to speed with the critiques. While the queens were talking and the bottom queens were practicing their lip-syncs, Lavender began breaking down from the stress of screwing up the challenge and Diva comforts her, reminding her that the lip-sync will be her last chance to fight and that she needs to fight through it. Back on the mainstage, Christina Moment is announced as the winner of the Main Challenge, and Martha Delish, Diva Labeija and Ciara Venice are declared safe, leaving Patricia Love and Lavender Bright to lip-sync to "Heart to Break" by Kim Petras. The lip-sync starts with both queens going slow and building their energy. As the beat for the chorus drops, Patricia does a wig reveal and flips her new wig around. Lavender did well to keep up, not missing a beat and pulling a split at one point. The lip-sync ends and Patricia is told she can stay, leaving Lavender to sashay away!! Category:Blog posts